¡Atrévete a entrar, bastardo!
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Romano va a defender la casa, no dejará entrar a ningún pirata inglés. ChibiRomano x Spain OS


_**Otro Spamano que tenía pendiente por terminar. Espero que lo disfruten -y entiendan algo de inglés- n.n**_

Llevó como pudo la bandeja con el café al despacho del español.

-¡Gracias, Roma!-tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre el escritorio, a un lado de los papeles que completaba. Lo despeinó de forma cariñosa, en agradecimiento.

El chico lo miró molesto pero se contuvo de apartarlo de un golpe. Estaba más delgado y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, él sabía que por debajo de la ropa había también múltiples vendajes. Debía descansar y recuperarse, pero en vez de eso estaba allí, trabajando en llenar un papeleo enorme que Romanito no entendía –había intentado ayudarlo cuando el España dormía pero no había logrado nada.

España acariciaba su cabeza casi sin darse cuenta mientras bebía algunos tragos de café y leía un informe. Eso ya lo estaba molestando demasiado pero no podía quitar su mano si sabía que estaba herido. ¿Por qué ese idiota se esforzaba tanto? Se molestó consigo mismo por preocuparse por él ¡Podía pasarle cualquier cosa a ese bastardo, a él no le importaba!

Estaba por irse y dejarlo trabajar hasta que una marca en la muñeca del español que no había visto antes. Tomó su mano para observarla mejor: alrededor de la muñeca había una herida de roce, como si lo hubieran atado por mucho tiempo y con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede, Lovi..?-desvió la mirada hacia el chico dejando el café en la mesa. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando quitó la mano un poco más serio pero no dejó de sonreír.

-¡Esto no es nada, Lovi, no te preocupes!-le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Él era muy joven para entender todo aquello y sabía que estaba preocupado.

-¿Fue el bastardo cejudo de nuevo, verdad?-se molestó.

Antonio suspiró y luego de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa volvió a los informes.

-Déjalo, Lovi, no es nada, ya estoy en casa y me recuperaré pronto… Bel dejó una canasta de tomates, ve a comer si quieres mientras yo sigo con esto…

Bufó molesto, siempre le decía lo mismo. Ese bastardo. Si lo llevase con él en el barco nadie le dejaría ese tipo de marcas, no le harían daño. Se dirigió refunfuñando a la cocina e hizo lo que le habían ofrecido. Maldiciendo se acabó toda la canasta de tomates. Se sintió mal por un momento por no dejarle nada a España pero al instante se dijo que era culpa suya por no haberle dicho que le dejara algunos.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer porque no le habían dado ninguna orden que pudiera desobedecer, decidió volver al despacho.

Dentro del despacho se encontró con el español recostado incómodamente sobre el escritorio, se había quedado dormido con los papeles en la mano. Romano lo observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Era un idiota que se estaba sobreesforzando.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sobresaltando al pequeño que se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado. Cerró con cuidado la puerta del despacho y fue hacia la entrada. Él nunca abría la puerta, pero en ese momento España estaba muy ocupado y él claramente era muy capaz de hacerlo. Poniéndose de puntitas de pies logró abrir la puerta pero se quedó helado al encontrarse con el bastardo cejudo vestido con traje parado allí.

Inglaterra observó con una ceja levantada –una gran ceja- al pequeño Romano. Esbozó una media sonrisa divertido al darse cuenta que éste temblaba ligeramente, parecía reconocerlo.

-Hello, good afternoon. Is Antonio here?

El pequeño no entendió ni media palabra… Salvo "Antonio" y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto ¡No iba a dejar que volviera a lastimar al bastardo de España! Recordó las marcas de esa tarde y la cantidad de vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar pero lo señaló con un dedo amenazador.

-¡Cejudo bastardo! ¡Vaffanculo! ¡No tocarás al idiota de Antonio! ¡Vete, maldición!

Sonrió aún más ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Que se fuera? ¿Lo había llamado "cejudo" también? Tenía muchas agallas para ser un pequeño cualquiera. Lo miró desde su altura con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Hey, be careful, boy… How you call me? You need some modal's lessons… I'm here for work. Is Antonio here or not?

-¡Bastardo! ¡Stronzo di merda! ¡Fiyo della gran mignotta! ¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡Non rompere i coglioni! ¡No te dejaré pasar! ¡No lo lastimarás de nuevo!

Ya se estaba cansando de escuchar insultar al niñato ¿Cuál era su bloody problema?

-OK, listen: do you speak english? Antonio didn't teach you my language? –resopló al ver que seguía sin entenderlo- Estoy diciendo que quiero ver a Antonio –se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Y yo que no te dejaré, maldición! ¡Vaffanculo! -lo enfrentó con la mirada y el inglés tomó aire molesto agachándose para observarlo mejor. El chico se alejó un paso asustado pero volvió a la actitud desafiante cuando no pasó nada- ¡Deja en paz a Antonio, bastardo cejudo o…!

-Or what? What, little soup-anxious brat? –lo tomó por el cuello del vestido y lo levantó del suelo viendo cómo se esforzaba y removía por golpearlo con sus cortos brazos. Sonrió victorioso- Look at you.

-¡Bájame, bastardo! ¡Cejas con cara!

-Shut up-lo tocó con un dedo de la mano libre con intenciones de molestarlo pero el chico lo mordió furioso- Hey!-ahora él estaba molesto, quitó la mano-What the hell are you doing, bloody bastard?!-lo acercó más a su rostro para observarlo furioso y él lo tomó del cabello rubio tirando con todas sus fuerzas- Hey! Stop!-tiraba del chico para que lo soltara pero él era fuerte también y se aferraba cada vez más- Stop, little git!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó extrañado, se refregó los ojos. Algo estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta porque se oía un griterío infernal. Se levantó preocupado dirigiéndose a la fuente del alboroto, seguro de haber oído al inglés. Al llegar a la entrada y descubrir aquello comenzó a reir.

-Stop it, jerk! I said I was going to kill you and I'll do it

-¡Bastardo! ¡Cejas!-el chico estaba sentado sobre sus hombres tirando con furia de sus cabellos- ¡No lastimarás a Antonio, maldición!

-Bastard! Keep my hair! Damn it!-se retorcía para intentar bajarlo

Las risas del español los hicieron detener, ambos levantaron la vista molestos.

-Hey you, bastard! I have a Little problem with your maid. Do something right now, jerk!

-Sí, sí, lo siento, lo siento-sonriendo se acercó y tomó por los brazos al pequeño romano-. Ven aquí, mi torito-rió haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-¡Idiota!-se cruzó de brazos.

-Había olvidado que vendrías hoy…-alzó al chico.

-Idiot, you go to pay for this-se peinó molesto.

-Roma, ve a leer o a dormer, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo-le guiñó un ojo- está todo bajo control.

Romano miró a España y luego a Inglaterra con desconfianza.

-What?!-él se aferró con más fuerza al español.

-Él está aquí por trabajo, se irá en una o dos horas, te lo prometo-palmeó su espalda y lo dejó en el suelo. ÉL no les quitó la mirada de encima mientras se alejaban al despacho.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Look at this kid, you are not a good father-le dedicó una última mirada- Good bye-se alejó de mal humor.

España lo saludó con la mano. La relación entre ellos no dejaba de ser tensa pero debían arreglar asuntos políticos y las reglas en tierra firme no eran iguales que las de mar abierto, ellos no eran los mismos. El contraste lo hizo reir ¿un gentleman y un pirata aborreible? ¿Cuál era de los dos? Suspiró, no podía estar molesto aunque quisiese al recordar la escena que lo había despertado de la siesta. Ambos eran tan mal hablados que resultaba gracioso la similitud.

Entró al cuarto de Romano, él estaba durmiendo en su cama abrazado a un almohadón. Se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y acarició su cabello. A pesar de ser tan débil había enfrentado sin dudar al temible Inglaterra.

-Gracias, Lovi-susurró para no despertarlo y besó su mejilla. Se alejó cerrando la puerta. Romano crecería y sería un país muy fuerte, no podía pedir más.

_**Lo que el jefe no sabe es que Lovi se va a convertir en el jefe de una poderosa mafia no dentro de poco xD**_  
_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3**_


End file.
